


Flowers in the Galaxy

by ScarlettMage



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Hanahaki Disease, au i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettMage/pseuds/ScarlettMage
Summary: Kaito Momota has Hanahaki disease. Maki is the one he loves, but will she accept his feelings?





	Flowers in the Galaxy

Kaito Momota, the Ultimate Astronaut, had Hanahaki disease. He knew little about the disease, only knowing from when he was younger and in school rather than this killing game, and they had to write a report on it for English class. Since it was so long ago, he had forgotten quite a few things about it. All he remembered, was that the victim coughs up flower petals and eventually dies, oh and, what caused it? A one-sided love, wasn't that it? No, that couldn't be right. It's not as though he loved anyone.....right? No, how could he so easily fall in love with someone, when everybody's life was at risk?! But, there was one person he liked quite a bit.....

Sighing, the astronaut lay down on his bed. He was lost in thoughts, almost as vast as the universe, trying to figure this all out. Maki. Was it her? Did he love her? Well, she was definitely someone he liked and believed in. When he first saw her, his heart fluttered a bit. When he found out who she really was, he was fine with that, just because she had a different talent, didn't make her a different person. He remembered buzzing on the intercom and dragging her to training. She was annoyed at first, but began to grow more comfortable with him and Shuichi. Then, two nights later, he coughed up flower petals. Then, the occult got shoved into his life, and the disease worsened. He felt terrible, the occult was freaking him out, and the disease was worsening at a scarily quick pace.

He was abruptly pulled from his thoughts when the nighttime announcement came. It was time for training. Kaito felt....nervous. No, he should be happy to see Maki and Shuichi once again and spend time with them. So, he smiled and sat up before getting to his feet, he left his room to see Maki leaving her own room and heading outside, his smile turned into a grin. He decided to make sure Shuichi didn't forget, so he went to the detective's door and prepared to buzz the intercom, however, before he could do so, the door opened to reveal none other than the Ultimate Detective himself.  
"Oh, hey Shuichi! I was just about to get you! Come on, let's do some training!" Kaito said cheerfully.  
"Alright." Said detective smiled and began to follow as the astronaut lead the way to the courtyard.

Once there, Kaito declared they would do push-ups, and so, that's what they did. Maki was, as always, blasting through it quickly, Shuichi doing his best to complete the exercise, and Kaito at his usual relaxed pace. However, the astronaut soon stopped when he felt his chest tighten up with pain when he glanced over at the other two to see how they were doing. He stopped immediately and sat up. "I'm....going to the bathroom, I think I drank too much water again."  
"Again?" Shuichi asked, a bit doubtful and worried. Kaito merely nodded and ran off.

"96....97.....98.....99....100...." Maki finished her push-ups and got to her feet. "I'll go after Kaito, he's been needing to 'go to the bathroom', or skip out on training one too many times...." She declared and began walking to the school.  
"W-wait! I'm worried too but, you can't just barge in the boys bathroom!" Shuichi said, trying to stop her.  
"I'll just wait outside for him to leave." Maki replied and continued on her way.

Soon, she arrived, and waited outside the boys bathroom like she said, standing right next to the door. It opened and out came none other than Kaito! He didn't seem to notice her, as he began walking back towards the entrance. "Are you satisfied now that you've had your little 'bathroom break'?" He froze upon hearing her voice.  
"Maki Roll? What are you doing here? Don't tell me you just left Shuichi!" The astronaut turned to face her.  
"I might have. But that's not important, what's important, is that you've been keeping something from us." Maki replied, her crimson eyes seemed to cut through the darkness as they narrowed suspiciously.  
"What are you talking about? Me? Keep a secret?" Kaito asked.  
"Don't play dumb with me. Bathroom breaks, skipping out on training, arriving late, something's going on here." Maki told him.  
"Jeez, I thought you believed in me. I'm fine! Seriously!" Kaito assured her. He then cut her off before she could reply. "Now come on, let's go back to training!"

Over the next few days, Maki tried to keep a close eye on Kaito, but was unable to find out anything, meanwhile, his disease worsened. Then, came Miu's murder, Kaito had ran off to his room after feeling like the disease would strike, he spent the whole time there in his room until the body discovery announcement. He helped all he could while investigating, until soon, the trial came. Gonta was judged as blackened, and then executed. Kokichi began showing his malicious nature, angering Kaito....

Kaito growled, teeth grit together angrily, he ran at Kokichi and brought back a fist before extending to try and punch him, however, Kokichi was quicker. The liar not only dodged, but punched the astronaut too. Kaito fell to the ground, landing on his butt. Kokichi then began to taunt and insult him. However, everyone ignored the lying brat and rushed over to Kaito instead, worrying and asking if he was alright. Kokichi began to leave, bored. "Don't worry, I'm fine..." He began to stand up- but immediately collapsed to his knees. He began to cough violently, coughing out blood....and flowers. While everyone's worry grew, Kokichi had stopped and turned, a teasing grin.  
"Ooh? What's this? Does Kaito have a crush? Too bad she won't love you back! Nee-hee hee!" He then ran off.  
"I know this! Hanahaki disease!" Tsumugi exclaimed, more worried. Kaito grunted in annoyance and forced himself to his feet.  
"It's.....just a cold....I'm heading to my room now..." Kaito said.  
"Let me help you!" Shuichi began to run over to him.  
"I don't need your help Shuichi!" Kaito said, eyes darkened. He then began staggering off as quickly as he could.  
"Kaito...." Said detective watched sadly.  
"I'll follow him, it would be terrible if he collapsed while on his way." Maki left after Kaito.

"So, Tsumugi, you said you knew what this was?" Shuichi turned to Tsumugi after the two left.  
"Yeah, it's Hanahaki disease. I've read about it. It's a rare disease, caused by a one-sided love! The victim coughs up flowers, and eventually dies as the flowers grow in their lungs. The cure is being loved back by the person they love, there's also surgical removal, but I doubt Monokuma will be willing to help." Tsumugi explained.  
Shuichi was thoughtful. "So, he's fallen in love with somebody here.......maybe....Maki?" He muttered thoughtfully. "Um, thanks Tsumugi, I have to go!" Waving, he ran off to find Maki.

The two were in Shuichi's room, to discuss what happened. "Kaito managed to get to his room safely." Maki reported, but she seemed worried.  
"That's nice to hear, anyways, I talked with Tsumugi, and it seems very likely that he has Hanahaki disease. It is caused by one-sided love. There are only two cures, one, he has surgery. That won't happen though, Monokuma probably won't care and so won't help. The second one, is that the one he loves, loves him back." Shuichi said.  
"Well, who does he love?" Maki raised an eyebrow.  
"The only person I can think of, is you." Shuichi said thoughtfully.  
"Do you want to die?"   
Shuichi sweat nervously before calming once remembering it was just a habit. "Um, no thanks. But, I'm serious here. He's always sending you glances, and remember what happened when we were investigating Tenko's murder? How he pulled you close in a protective hug?"  
"..." Maki was thoughtful for a minute. "He might just secretly fear I might betray his trust.....and he hugged me because he was freaked out and I was closest. And even if he does like me for some reason, what if I don't like him back?"  
"There is no way he's scared of you betraying him, that's not like him at all. He believes in you. And I'm sure, he loves you too. But if you don't love him.....well, he could die. I know you at least care about him." Shuichi said, unsure and worried about Kaito.

Maki silently thought it over. She did get this feeling when she saw him, and strangely hated whenever Kokichi taunted him, she cared about him a lot..... but no, that wasn't how she was supposed to feel! She was an assassin! But, Shuichi was right.......she does love Kaito, doesn't she? Well, she might as well save him.... "Fine." She said with a defeated sigh. "I'll go to him now." She left the room, closing the door behind her before going to the astronaut's room. She buzzed the intercom, he didn't answer. She buzzed again and again, until he finally answered.

"Maki Roll....what are you doing here?" Kaito asked, suspicious.  
"I just wanted to tell you something." Maki answered. Although reluctant, Kaito opened the door more so she could go in. Once inside, she went and sat on his bed, he went and sat next to her once he closed and locked the door.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Kaito asked.  
"Well, I just wanted to tell you....I love you." Maki told him, looking away, embarrassed. Kaito was taken aback.  
"Wh-what?! Are you.....kidding?" He asked warily.  
"When have I ever been the type of person to joke around?" Maki asked. Kaito chuckled.  
"I've never heard you joke..." He said, a grin rising to his face.

"I love you too, Maki Roll."


End file.
